Myrtle's change of Heart Rewritten
by Xoverguy
Summary: This is the new starting point of my rewrited Defender Series.  It talks about how Myrtle became nice towards Lilo.  R&R, especially old fans of the series.


**Myrtle's change of heart rewritten**

**Recap of the Shush episode from the Lilo and Stitch carton series:** Myrtle was about to team up with Hamsterville once again in order to get back at Lilo for supposively stealing her friends. (Yuki, Teresa, and Elena) But Hamsterville backstabs her and puts a robotic device on her head, making him take control of her mind. She then encountered Lilo and Stitch, who were with the experiment Shush. Under Hamsterville's command, she almost captured Stitch and Shush, and if it weren't for quick thinking, she would've turned them over to Hamsterville himself. Lilo and Stitch were able to neutralize Myrtle and with Jumba's help remove the device that was controlling her mind. Jumba said that she would not be able to remember what had happened to her, but in this story, she actually does.

**Myrtle in her room:**

Myrtle was thinking about what had happened during the day. She was thinking about the deal she made with Milton, whom was, as a matter of fact, Hamsterville.

"I can't believe he took me over!" Myrtle shouted upset. "I thought Milton was my friend! But it seems that all this time he has been using me to get his "Oh, so precious" experiments from Weirdlo."

Myrtle now thought of Lilo. Even though she treats her badly, Lilo is always there to help her with her dog, whom she now assumes is actually an alien experiment. She remembered when Lilo told her not to get the marble on her bracelet wet, but she did anyway. That resulted in her house getting sucked into a black hole, but Lilo and Stitch stopped the black hole and got her house back. There was another incident that happened while she was with Stitch versus a gigantic experiment. The experiment literally ate the car they were in. If it wasn't for Stitch, she would've been lunch then and there. She also remembered what happened that very day. That Lilo took her to her Uncle Jumba so that he could free her mind from Hamsterville's control.

Myrtle looks at her pet Gigi, whom she now believes is an experiment too. She now remembers an event that could've scarred her for life. She remembered back to the Dog Show competition. She thought that the gigantic whale-like being, whom Lilo called Gantu, was going to hurt her, but when it took her Gigi, she felt like her world was being destroyed, that a part of her soul was being ripped away from her. While she was feeling this, her mind flashed back to when she was about four. That was when she heard the worst news of her short life.

**(Flashback)**

Young Myrtle was playing with her dolls when she heard a phone call. Her mother picked it up. After a few minutes she hung up. Soon afterward, Myrtle heard her mom crying. She dropped her dolls, walked out of her room, and into the living room, where her mom was sitting and crying.

"Mommy, what's wrong." Myrtle asked innocently.

"Oh, Myrtle honey!" Ms. Edmonds said in tears while picking up and hugging Myrtle. "Do you remember when Daddy went on a plane because he needed to go someplace else."

"Yes." Myrtle said, now getting nervous.

"Something happened to the plane and it fell into the ocean." Ms. Edmonds said choking up with tears.

"But what happened to Daddy?" Myrtle said now getting scared.

"He won't be able to come home, even if he wanted to. We won't be able to see him again." Ms. Edmonds said.

"Does this mean that Daddy is…" Myrtle said.

"Yes dear, he is. I'm so sorry." Ms. Edmonds said while hugging Myrtle close.

Although Myrtle could not yet fully grasp the concept of death, the fact that she would never see her father again made her shout an earsplitting scream of anguish and pain.

**(End Flashback)**

When Myrtle saw Gigi being taken away from her, she felt the same thing that she felt when she heard that her father died. She was actually going to ask Lilo for help, but these were the only words that came out of her mouth:

"He's taking away my dog!"

But then Lilo and her blue dog helped me and gave Gigi back to me! I was glad to see her okay, and when she started licking me that I laughed the happiest laugh I had in a long time.

Myrtle comes out of her thoughts and looks at Gigi once again.

"Those two have done so much for me and all I did was hurt them. I have to tell Yuki, Teresa, and Elena about this. I must apologize to Lilo, and try to be her friend, a friend that she really deserves. It's going to be tough, but I have to learn not to hurt people just because they're different." Myrtle said with determination.

**The next day:**

Myrtle went to Lilo's house with Yuki, Teresa, and Elena. There, Myrtle talked about everything she had thought about. This took Lilo and her whole family by surprise.

"So I came hear to say that I am sorry, I really am. And I ask if you could please forgive me." Myrtle said with tears in her eyes; then she broke down crying.

Lilo hugged Myrtle while trying to comfort her. She then spoke.

"Of course I forgive you. I knew you'd come around eventually." Lilo said.

"Thanks for putting up with me. Does this mean we're now friends?" Myrtle asked.

"Not friends but Ohana." Lilo said.

"Is the same true for Yuki, Teresa, and Elena?" Myrtle asked again.

"Of course, ohana means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten." Lilo said.

Myrtle sighed with relief and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Let's go out and play!" Myrtle told Lilo.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go outside." Lilo said.

Then Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena run out the door. Myrtle walks to the door, then stops. She remembers something her mother told her.

"If you want to have true friends you must be a true friend."

Myrtle then takes a relaxing breath, while she feels that a burden has been lifted. Then she runs ahead to catch up with the others.

"_And so a pure heart finally finds its way out of the darkness and into the light."_

**The End**

Note: According to my series, Myrtle's father is dead.

This story is supposed to set up the rewritten version of my story series, which is known as "Lilo and Stitch: The Defender Rewritten". The following stories are the ones that are next in the series.

**Victoria means Victory Rewritten** (In the Lilo and Stitch sub-section of the cartoon section this site)

**Lilo and Stitch: The Defender Vol 1 Rewritten** (Same as above)


End file.
